Runaway
by AnnieNightOwl
Summary: (Full Summary Inside) Rosalie runs away from her family after she finds out the truth about her kidnapping. Now with a 4-year-old daughter and her godfather's family, she will need their help when she finds a badly hurt, unconscious Emmett in her backyard and finds out he is in the mob.
1. Chapter 1

**(FULL SUMMARY)**

Rosalie runs away from her family after she finds out the truth about her kidnapping. Now with a 4-year-old daughter and her godfather's family, she will need their help when she finds a badly hurt, unconscious Emmett in her backyard and finds out he is in the mob.

Emmett, next in line to take over as the head of the family, is betrayed by his second team. When he wakes up and remembers what happened to him, he wouldn't have thought that the angel that saved him and her daughter would be the ones to help in finding out who put a hit on him.

With enemies coming from all directions, will they help each other or will they crumble under the onslaught of trouble coming their way?

* * *

"Mamma, can I take Nola to potty when we get home?"

I looked back the rearview mirror at my 4-year-old to see she already had pulled out the big puppy eyes. I sighed looking back to the bumpy road.

"You know the rules, Ann. You wait until I can sit on the porch so I can watch you."

"Yea, ma'm!" She giggled as she clapped and wiggled in her super girl themed booster seat.

It's still a mystery to me how Nola is so gentle with my baby. I looked back at her quickly as soon as the thought popped into my head. Lord knows I'll get the mother of all lectures if she found out I was even thinking of her as my baby. As far as she's concerned, she's almost five, potty trained, and can dress and feed herself so she's a grown up already and not a baby.

But I knew better and then there's the fact that Nola is a chocolate brown Newfoundland. She looks like a bear and when it comes to my girl she's very protective so I know she's safe with Nola.

I parked my jeep and got out to open an inpatient Ann's door. She hated to have to wait but it had the safety lock. The girl was so damn stubborn. I put her down and grabbed her backpack, and turn to see her already walking away around the back of our cabin with Nola.

"Annalise!" _This girl, I swear._ "What did I just say, not 5 minutes ago?" I was already walking to the front door after locking up the car and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and let her and Nola enter before shutting and locking the door.

"I was just going to let her in the back and then wait for you mamma." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh. Sure, you were." I said sarcastically before dropping our things in the hall bench and going into the kitchen to brew some coffee. I let her go take Nola out back after turning on the backyard lights and watched her through the window while I drank some coffee and ate a snack. Ann had already eaten dinner so I needed to go through bath time and bedtimes stories. Because God forbid I had time for only one story.

As I was just going to the back-porch Annalise came rushing back inside screaming for me. I run for the shotgun in the hall closet.

"Mamma! There's a big man lying on the ground and he's hurt!" She rushed to say in one breath, still panting. "I'll go get banaids!"

I snapped out of it and grabbed her before she could run to the first-aid kit. I took a breath trying to keep the panic from boiling over.

"Peanut, I need you to listen very carefully, okay?" I knelt in front of her and made sure I had her attention. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down for a minute. Are you sure there's a man out there?" She was nodding her head before I even finished asking.

"Yea, ma-"

We both jumped as Nola started barking from outside. I picked up Ann and took her to her room and told her not to come out until I came for her.

"But mam-"

"No buts. Stay. It could be dangerous."

She nodded and closed her door before locking it. She knew the drill. I made my way to the back door and looked carefully out the window and noticed where Nola was pacing next to a body. It was dark, but the lights illuminated enough for me to make out the body lying on the ground.

I was still hesitant until I saw movement on my left. I ran back to the hall closet and grabbed the shotgun yelling to Ann that there was a bear outside if she heard shots she would know not to come out at all. I hurried back outside before the bear got to Nola...and the body. When I got about two feet from them I stopped and shot once in the air trying to scare the bear away.

After the second shot, the bear disappeared, so I carefully stepped closer to the body and gave him a shove with my boot. He didn't even flinch when I took the shot, so I wasn't really expecting him to move. Just when I decided that he was probably dead, the skies opened and it started to pour. Within a few minutes I'd be soaked, so I quickly checked for a pulse. _Shit_. I wasn't too keen on having a strange man in my house with my daughter there, but I didn't know what else to do. So, I made the quick decision to drag the man inside.

"Damn...you're...heavy!" I panted as I finally made it inside with the bear of a man.

"Nola...come...on...girl."

I closed and locked the door and put the shotgun away. But grabbed my handgun and slipped it between the waistline of my jeans. I grabbed the first aid kit and some towels and brusquely dried myself some before kneeling next to him and double checking his pulse.

I sighed with relief, thinking for a moment that I had dragged a dead body in my house. Although I didn't feel any better having my baby in here too. I grunted in frustration, took a deep breath and after signaling Nola to stand guard.

I went about looking the guy over and noticed he was pretty beat up. Suddenly, I noticed movement.

"I don't think so, my inquisitive child. You are not going anywhere out of that room until I say so. It's late and you need to get in your pj's."

"But mamma!" She pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. She suddenly leaned forward. "Is he _dead_ , ma?" She whispered with wide eyes.

"No, he isn't _dead_. But he's hurt and we don't know if he's dangerous, so until _I'm_ sure...you're not going anywhere near him, got it?"

Her eyes narrowed and she started to pace in front of her door, she stopped to glare at me and wiggle her finger. "You have to be nice, mamma. He's hurt, you can't be mean to him. You hafta fix him, so he can wake up."

"Uh..." I didn't really know what to say. Sometimes she sounded more mature than her age. She cocked an eyebrow or tried to anyways and started to tap her foot when I seem to have taken too long to answer for her liking. "Fine." I sighed.

After she was satisfied, she went to put her pj's on and brush her teeth.

I thought about what the hell I was going to do with the unconscious body in my living room. I couldn't keep him on the floor, and as big as my couch was, he was bigger and wouldn't fit. I've slept on it before and it's pretty comfortable. So, with a resign sigh, I went to my bedroom and set it up for the gargantuan man, being guarded by Nola.

I went in my room to set up everything I might need. When I went to drag him to the bedroom, I noticed there was blood pooling under him. "Shit." I hurried over to the bedroom and put some towels out before I went back to the ape bleeding all over my floor. I kneeled next to him and checked him over.

My hands were shaking so I took a deep breath and reach for the scissors in the first aid case. I cut through his shirt and quickly started to clean him up as best I could. He only had the one gun shot and looked like he got his freak on with Freddie Kruger _and_ Edward Scissorhands. That might be an over exaggeration but you get the jist. The gun shot was through and through, so all I did was clean him up and stitched him up after dragging him to the bedroom.

"Shit...I need...to work out...more." I had just finished putting him on the bed as carefully as I could. And I felt like I had just finished a military obstacle course.

I almost choked on the scream hearing him groan. I turned around and went to finish cleaning him up. Nola was sitting by the door alert as always.

After giving him a shot of morphine and putting the first aid case on the bench at the bottom of the bed. I them went into my security system in the office to lock everything down, making sure my surveillance system was up and checked on Ann.

Having grown up in a very wealthy family, it was easy to get any of the new tech toys I wanted. People always took my looks for being a blonde Barbie. Put I loved to work with cars and computers. My Uncle found out my love for them around the time I was around 6, and he passed his love for cars and anything to do with them to me and his daughter Vera.

The both of us would spend hours in his garage listening to him and watching every little detail. We loved every minute of it.

Until my Mom found out and stopped letting me go to his house, even though it was down the street. I always thought there was more of a reason, but every time I asked I got grounded. Little by little I rarely saw my Uncle, he was my Godfather but he was more of an uncle than anything else. I would have preferred him as my dad than the one I had.

My father was the owner of several clubs around the state. Country clubs, Nightclubs, and some I came to find out in my teens were Strip Clubs. Which were run my older twin brothers.

They were the black sheep of the family but could do no wrong in Daddy's eyes. When in actuality I was the black sheep...well, to them I was. My father was plain and simple a crook and his sons took after him.

My mother only cared about appearances and being at the top of the social ladder. God forbid she was shunned from her fake, backstabbing, so called friends. As soon as I was 15 everyone saw I had pretty much "blossomed" faster than most girls my age.

In turn my father loved to flaunt me at parties in our house, introducing me to all his shady friends and associates. I was dragged around the room, like a show pony.

When I turned 16, my life completely changed and not for the better. Apparently, my brothers had lost most of our family money. Or so I heard them say. They were in trouble with the law too, and between lawyers' fee, debt collectors and everything else, we were pretty much broke. Of course, my mother refused to sell some of our things to pay some of the money. After all, she had a reputation in our community to uphold.

One day one of my fathers' associate came to visit with his son. My father told me he had noticed his interest in me. And he wanted me to let him take me out when he asked. To say I was pissed would be putting it mildly. Never mind that the guy was 29 at the time. I should have known everything was going to change for me then.

-oOo-

 **A/N** : _Hey all, this is my first story, so please take it easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy it and please any constructive advice is always appreciated. If you guys notice anything I obviously missed please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, I am so sorry for such a late update, but school started and then my baby sister graduated high school and the the shit that happens in life *sigh* I haven't had the time. But thank you to everyone who stuck with me and for the reviews, I really appreciate it. On with the story. And please excuse the errors.

* * *

The last few days had been hectic, if not stressful to say the least. I called in reinforcements to help with my new tenant, and they should be here soon. Once my new tenant woke up, I found out his name was Emmett and he asked what happened. But before I could tell him anything Ann told him from the door.

Once he noticed her, his whole demeanor changed. He wasn't as defensive and grouchy. Although the fucker was demanding as hell.

Emmett woke up two days after I had treated his wounds. He ended up with a fever and had just gotten his appetite back. And boy the man could eat but to fucking bad for him. He had to eat what I cooked. At first I gloated but then he said I cooked big portions and he loved my cooking. I'm sad to say I pouted for hours after that.

"Mama! My tummy is eating isself!" Ann hollered, giggling from the living room.

Her giggle and the whispers I could hear, let me know just who was behind her dramatic cry. "Emmett, I swear I will feed you slop from now on if you keep it up!"

"I can't help it when you're around, sweet cheeks!" He laughed.

"Emmett!" I could hear Ann giggling even though she didn't know what we were talking about. The asshole has been calling me sweet cheeks since he woke up, and hasn't stopped with the innuendos either. It didn't matter what was said or done, he could make a sex joke out of it. I swear I was close to burying him in the back yard.

I finished plating dinner for us and went to set up on the coffee table, since Emmett had to have his leg elevated. When he woke up and tested his movements we found out he had a badly sprained ankle. I had wrapped it up and but put a brace. Yes, I had those around. I live in the middle of the woods, and I like to be prepared for anything.

"One day sweet cheeks, one day." Emmett said as I put the plates down, His dimples in full effect.

I scowled at him and rolled my eyes before going to get the drinks and utensils.

"In your dreams maybe." I grabbed Ann's sippy cup filled with grape soda. And got her settled in her tiny chair, so she could eat her cut BBQ boneless ribs, corn and mashed potatoes. My girl had an appetite to match Emmett's.

"Mama, I feeded Emmeh." She said with a frown.

"Emmett's a big boy, he can feed himself. You need to eat, now." I told her with a cocked eyebrow. She sighed and started eating.

"Frequently, Angel." He said but I notice his frown. He looked at Ann enjoying her food and humming to herself with a sad look, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Soon, Emmett." He looked at me startled and then smiled and with a small nod he started on his plate.

Right after he had woken up I learned that he has a two year old son waiting for him at home. Apparently when he had left his girlfriend was supposed to have been watching him, and he was hoping he was taken care off or else. His words not mine, and the way he looked I really hope his girlfriend treated his baby like a prince or I'm pretty sure it would be the last thing she does.

The phone beeped and I checked it to see my help was a couple minutes away. I sighed and went to inform Emmett who was being kept company by his self-proclaimed nurse. When I got to the living room the two of them were watching a movie in food induced comas. They were cuddling on the sofa and Ann had already passed out. I'll admit it bothered me how attached Ann was of Emmett already but he was like a big kid himself. They had conversations and arguments, on cartoons of all things.

"Hey, they're going to be here any minute now. Let me get her to bed." I went to grab her but she woke up startled and started crying and clinging to Emmett. Emmett winced when she elbowed his healing gunshot wound but wrapped his big arms around her to try to sooth her.

"Hey, Hey monkey. What's this?" He cooed while rubbing her back.

"…." She mumbled something against Emmett's chest. He looked at me with a pained expression and I knew he got the gist of what she said.

"Baby, what did you say?" She moved her face sideways and sniffed loudly. Emmett turned and kissed her forehead.

"Emeh no go." I sighed and looked away from her sad little face.

"I was just going to put you in bed, baby girl." I'd jump that particular hurdle when the time comes but I needed to get everything set up for everyone coming.

After trying to persuade her for the next few minutes she still wouldn't budge so I just left her with Emmett and went to finish dinner as well as setting out the information I acquired from Emmett as well as my own…uh, 'perusing'. Yeah, lets call it that.

The computer on the counter beeped letting me know one of my sensors was triggered. I checked to make sure and then went to the living room and warn Emmett.

Yes, I know I should have done that earlier but can you blame me, I am freaking out here. I might not show it but on the inside, there's all kinds of shit happening.

"Hey, they just pulled up. Word to the wise, keep your uh, jokes to yourself. They will take you out and I mean that."

"Rosalie." That startled me. That was the first time he used my name. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked between a clenched jaw.

"I-" I was cut off by someone barging in.

"Where's my princess!"

"Unca Gareh!" Ann ran to my Godfather and smothered him in kisses.

"Garrett?!"

My Godfather froze and turned to see Emmett's shocked face on the couch.

He frowned and looked at at me.

"You have some serious explaining to do."

 _Fuck my life._


End file.
